


Soothing Touch

by battlecry7473



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Trio, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, past character injury, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecry7473/pseuds/battlecry7473
Summary: Quinn hurts. Santana and Brittany want to help.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Soothing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, this is the first ever Glee work I've written. It's also been a long time since I've actually watched Glee, but I've been a sucker for the Unholy Trinity for ages. Characterization might seem off, most particularly for Brittany, but Brittany's character felt like the writers were on something writing her so I'm sorry but I just cannot channel that kind of energy. I tried, but it probably wasn't enough to keep her true to the show.
> 
> This is established Unholy Trinity as a poly ship. They truly could have been the power trio of the show, but we didn't get that. Also, I'm imagining this to be set while they were in college, so I'm just going to go ahead and say Bif didn't exist. I don't think anyone will be unhappy about that.
> 
> Also, I know it's July and I have this set on New Year's Eve, but it really works better that way so we're going with it. *finger guns*
> 
> Finally, I hope you enjoy. :)

Santana and Brittany entered the Fabray household in the late morning on New Year’s Eve. The day was cold, unusually cold for a December day in Lima, but the two had plans with Quinn that day, though the latter had been radio silent all morning. 

“Yo, Quinn, get your lazy ass up,” Santana called out as she and Brittany ascended the staircase leading to Quinn’s room. They’d let themselves in with the key Quinn had given to them in high school. 

“Maybe she’s just sick,” Brittany suggested as they reached the other blonde’s room and were met with a closed door.

“Maybe, but doesn’t explain not answering our texts,” Santana said. She muttered in Spanish as she knocked on the door. “Fabray, let’s go. We got plans today.”

It was silent for a moment before they heard Quinn weakly call out, “Not today.”

Santana stepped back from the door with a frown. “Not today? Not today? You did not just tell me that.” She continued her mini-tirade in Spanish, animatedly throwing her hands around.

Brittany ignored the other girl and knocked lightly on the door. “Quinnie? Can I come in?” 

Another moment of silence, and then a confirmation came from inside the room.

Brittany slowly pushed the door open, and they entered the bedroom. They were met with the sight of Quinn on her bed, curled up , a pained look on her face.

Santana, just a moment before irritated with the blonde, immediately became concerned. “Quinn? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

The blonde on the bed shook her head. “I’m okay,” she answered with a strained voice. 

“No, you’re not,” Brittany answered, sitting down on the bed beside Quinn. “You’re hurt.”

Quinn shook her head and sighed heavily. “I’m not hurt. I’m  _ hurting _ ,” she said. 

Santana quirked a brow. “What do you mean? What’s up, Q?” she questioned as she perched herself on the other side of the bed.

The shorter blonde sat up, wincing as she did, and sighed heavily. “Ever since the accident, I get really bad pain flare ups,” she explained, leaning against Brittany. “Most of the time I can deal with them but the drop in temperature is really hitting me hard today.”

“Why didn’t you text us?” Santana inquired.

“I dropped my phone off the bed, and I didn’t want to get up to get it. Everything hurts.”

The brunette got up off the bed and walked around, searching for the missing phone. She knelt down to peer under the bed, and found the object in question. A quick glance at the home screen showed the dozens of missed texts from herself and Brittany.

“Well, how can we help?” she asked as she returned to her spot.

“Lord Tubbington can get you some weed if you need it,” Brittany interjected. “He’s got connections.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Santana accused before shaking her head. “Nevermind. That’s for another time.” She turned her attention back to Quinn. “Seriously, Q, what do we need to do to help?”

“You don’t need to do anything. I’m not up for much of anything today, and I don’t want to ruin your New Year’s Eve.”

The brunette shook her head. “You’re not ruining anything for us.”

“Yeah, Quinnie, this is where we want to be,”Brittany assured. “But, seriously, if you want weed, Lord T’s got a hook up.”

Quinn gave a half smile and shook her head. “No, I’m okay, Britt. If you could get the heating pad off the couch, though, that might help.”

The taller girl was quick to get up and head for the door to do as requested. 

Santana took a glance around the room, and her gaze fell on a small bottle on the desk. She got up to inspect the bottle, and she smiled, an idea forming in her head.

“I got it,” Brittany said as she returned, the heating pad in her hands.

“Hold on, Britt Britt. I’ve got a better plan.”

Quinn, laying with her eyes closed, opened her eyes and looked to the brunette. “What are you talking about?”

Santana held the bottle up. “You’re holding out on us, Q. You’ve got massage oil.”

Quinn blushed a bit and ducked her head. “I didn’t want to ask,” she mumbled. “And it’s not really massage oil. It’s a pain relief thing. Normally when my muscles get this bad, it helps.”

Santana scoffed. “What do you mean you didn’t want to ask? We’ve seen each other naked, Fabray. The three of us have been sleeping together for months. A massage is nothing.”

Quinn still didn’t look convinced.

The brunette reached to gently put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Hey. We’re good, Fabray,” she assured softly. “I know we haven’t really  _ talked _ about what this is,” she said as she pointed between the three of them, “and I was kind of of hoping to talk about that tomorrow, even though I don’t do feelings, after we had really hot, New Year’s sex-” she waggled her eyebrows seductively “-but we’re fine. We’re good.”

“San’s really good with massages, Quinnie,” Brittany added for assurance. 

“And you’re not…?” the older blonde trailed off.

Brittany grinned. “Jealous?” she teased. “Of course not. I know what I’m getting into here, Quinn. I knew that first night we slept together. We’re good.”

Quinn blew out a long breath, and then nodded. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“Totally. You’ll be feeling better in no time,” Santana promised. “Now, take your shirt off.”

“You just wanted me topless,” Quinn accused.

“I always want you and Britt topless, but I kind of need you to be to do this, idiot.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, but relented, slowly taking her shirt off and throwing it aside. 

“Good, now lay on your stomach,” Santana ordered, adding a “Please” as an afterthought.

Quinn turned to lie on her stomach obediently. 

“Q, I’m gonna need you to relax. I can  _ see _ the tension in your body from here.”

Quinn dropped her face into her pillow and mumbled an apology.

Brittany moved to sit with her back to the headboard, and splayed her legs out so that the other blonde was lying between them. “Just relax, Quinn. We’ll take care of you.”

“I’m going to sit on top of you, Q,” Santana stated out loud, and then did just that. She positioned herself so her legs rested on both sides of Quinn’s thighs, and her exposed back was within easy reach. She rubbed a bit of the oil onto her hands, and then tenderly put her hands to the girl’s back. “Is this okay?”

Quinn tensed a bit at first, but then nodded. “Yeah, ‘s okay,” she murmured.

Santana gently worked her hands over Quinn’s back, mumbling, “Jesus, Q, feels like your muscles are bricks of stone. No wonder you’re in pain.”

Quinn whimpered as Santana worked out a particularly bad spot, no matter how gentle the brunette tried to be. “It hasn’t been this bad since we last visited McKinley. Dancing, or any form of strenuous activity, really sets it off.”

Santana paused her ministrations. “Quinn. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You and Brittany always get excited about an Unholy Trinity reunion. I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“But if it hurts you, it’s not fun,” Brittany argued. “Dancing isn’t supposed to hurt. It’s supposed to make you feel good. Like sex.”

“Oh my god, we’ve never hurt you during sex, have we?” Santana asked frantically. “Lucy Quinn Fabray, if we’ve hurt you and you didn’t tell us, so help me God-” she finished her thought with an angry tirade of Spanish. 

“No, no you’ve never hurt me during sex, San, I swear,” Quinn was quick to assure. She winced as she pushed herself up onto her elbows to turn and look at the other girl. “You haven’t, I swear.”

“If we ever do, you better tell us, Fabray. Or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Noted.”

Santana motioned for Quinn to turn back around, and she went back to gently working Quinn’s back.

Quinn rested her head in Brittany’s lap, and sighed heavily as the other blonde started running her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp gently. She hummed and nuzzled into Brittany. “You guys don’t have to stay, you know?” she said softly. “You can still go to Berry’s New Year’s Party. I won’t be mad.”

“Nah, forget Berry. We’re staying here with you, Quinn,” Santana said. “We love you, loser. Deal with it.”

Quinn didn’t reply, she just sighed heavily as the brunette continued working. “Feels good,” she said with an air of relief. 

“Maybe later I can make you feel good in a different way.”

“Santana just really wants sex,” Brittany stated bluntly. “She’s horny.”

“I’m always horny.”

Quinn laughed softly. “Well, not to dash your hopes and dreams, Lopez, but I don’t really want my mom walking in on us by accident. So maybe another day.”

Santana grimaced. “Yeah, I don’t really want that to happen,” she agreed. “Well, we’ll just have to get a hotel room for a night some time then.” She finished up the massage, and then rolled off the bed to wash her hands. “You feeling better, Q?” she asked as she came back. 

“Shh,” Brittany hushed, putting a finger to her lips before pointing down to Quinn, who had fallen asleep, little huffs of air sounding as she breathed. 

Santana stretched out on the bed beside the two blondes. “I bet she didn’t sleep at all last night,” she murmured as she traced a finger down Quinn’s spine lightly. 

“She’s sleeping now, and hopefully she feels better after a nap,” Brittany said. “I have Lord Tubbington’s supplier on speed dial if we need it.”

“I’m still a little upset you didn’t tell me about that,” Santana said with a slight pout. 

Quinn huffed lightly in her sleep and shifted closer to Brittany.

The taller blonde grinned. “I think that’s Quinn-speak for ‘Shut up, Santana’.”

“The things I do for you two, honestly.”

“You love us, Sanny. Don’t deny it.”

Santana watched Quinn for a moment before smiling softly. “Of course I love you guys. I wouldn’t pass up a New Year’s party for anyone else, Britt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed. :) Maybe drop a comment letting me know what you think?


End file.
